mercy_over_mindfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercy
Mercy is the female protagonist and titular character of Mercy Over Mind. She is a major character in the book, but only makes her actual first appearance in chapter 7 and her first words only in chapter eight. She is portrayed by Millie Bobby Brown. Description Mercy is a mysterious little girl who escaped Grey Labs after a mysterious blackout that took place during the night. She soon became in company of Adam Rose and Jesse Tyler. She demonstrated telekinetic powers by throwing things around, and telepathic ones by reading their minds to know their names. When they realize they can't leave her alone and she refuses to go to the police department, for fear of being returned to the Labs, Adam hides her in his closet from his family. During their time hiding her, she becomes the third member of their duo, making them a trio (The Three Musketeers). Despite this, she is constantly being hunted down by Grey Labs, specifically Raven. Unbeknownst to the audience, Mercy is actually the illegitimate daughter of Dr. James Grey and Eliana (Elle), planned to create a more powerful being. She does not know her mother, as they never saw each other again since Mercy was two years old (but she can perfectly remember every single memory of her), but she does know quite a bit about her father. She has mixed feelings towards him. But despite being her family, she runs away to see the world and to not be used as a tool. Storyline Mercy was conceived by the union of Elle and Dr. James Grey. During her mothers pregnancy, she was continued to be experimented on. Unlike the others, this didn't cause brain death to the newborn, instead it made her mind grow. She could think and remember being in the womb. She suffered a lot of mental trauma from remembering her own birth, this caused her to not start speaking until she was four years old. She was taken care of by her mother until she was two years old. After that she was left in captivity of Grey Labs. Younger Years Since she was three years old, her father and his team have been experimenting on her. She would solve puzzles, locating people around the world, and running tests to find the limits and capabilities of her telekinesis. She was mute, which labelled her a defect by the scientists. But James, her father, believed that she was more powerful than what they had expected. After many failed attempts to teach her to speak, he got frustrated as she proved all his work pointless. She then placed her hand on his face and communicated with him telepathically and showed him her memories. After this, all their research went into expanding her powers and trying to find the root of them. Over the years her powers grew and they would use her to find their enemies or anyone they needed in the world. She would continue to grow with only the occasional visits from her father, she would read his mind and see her mother in it. She longed for her mother, the memories of how kind and soft she was, the warmth of her womb, the tenderness of her kisses. She kept asking for her mother, but she was refused that right. So she dreamed and tried to mentally search for her mother, but she couldn't locate her, she wasn't strong enough to find her. Chapter Seven She is preforming a task with the scientist and is locating some serial killers in jail that they have labelled as impure and deserve to die, she uses her mind to crush his until they all die. She starts to tear up silently as she has just killed another person. They show no empathy and have her continue. But then when the power is all turned off, she realizes that all of the security systems have been shut down for the first time ever. She takes this time and uses her powers to kill the guards and make her way off the compound and into the night woods and runs down the roads to make her way to Crystal City. While she is on the run she starts to be hunted down by Raven who is six steps ahead of her, so she tires to lose her in the city since she can use the darkness to hide. She hides in an alley way, and when Raven grabs her gun and is about to find her, a chef comes out to throw things away. So Raven killed the man while Mercy hid and waited for it to be over. But two boys approach and see her, so she chases then to kill them as well. Mercy takes it upon herself to save the boys with her telepathy. Luckily she managed to sedate Raven, but the boys are out cold. She uses her powers to read their minds and tries to shake them awake, but it doesn't work. When she places her hand on Jesse's cheek, she learns all about him and becomes infatuated with his life. When he wakes up he is equally enamored with her. He starts to ask he some questions, but she is too scared to talk or tell him anything because he would for sure judge her for what she could do and what she had done in the past. No knowing much about her, Jesse tells her that she can spend the night at his house. Adam is against it. But in the end Mercy comes back with them and sleeps on Jesse's bed while he decides he'll sleep on a sleeping bag. She smiles at herself that she is finally free and has already made friends. Chapter Eight "I can speak... I just have a hard time... It's nice to meet you Jesse and Adam." '' ''- Mercy's first words said. Personality She is a very quiet, shy girl due to the fact that she didn't know very much people. This means she does not know very much or understand social cues. This makes her very socially awkward and naive. But she is not ignorant, she hates when people assume she is stupid. She is actually quite intelligent. She is also very curious, she wants to know everything that the world has to offer. What makes her a great person is now compassionate and courageous she is. After a little time, her friends become her family and she would do anything for them, including giving up her freedom for their safety. Appearance She has an uncanny resemblance to her mother, the only thing that gave the readers an idea who is the mother could be, which is a long part of her character. She has a buzz cut so they could get closer to her brain to increase the brain waves. She has large brown eyes. Her skin is a light olive shade. She is not very tall, but the same size as the boys. She has foreign looks from her parents who are of Middle Eastern and European descent. She is very skinny and has very long legs. She is often confused for a boy because of the way she looks. Trivia * She is the daughter of Dr. James Grey and Eliana (Elle). ** This would make her legal name Mercy Grey. ** Because both her parents have taken these mind expanding drugs, and her mother was exposed to it during pregnancy. She gained telekinesis from her mother, and an enhanced intelligence from her father. ** The only indication on who her mother was is the fact that she looks almost exactly like Eliana. * She was mute until she was four years old. * She has a crush on Jesse Tyler, their official ship name is Jercy. * She has a brother-sister relationship with Adam Rose, their ship name is Merdam.